gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Demonweb Pits
Queen of the Demonweb Pits (Q1) is a D&D module. Its main use in GURPS is the Spider Ship Of Lolth which is a land version of Space Station Peregrine. In addition to being able to move across the land like the giant spider it resembles, it can move in and out of the Prime Material Plane which contains all parallel realities. In Lolth's reality there is the Web where on level 4 is a series of portals with each portal being a gateway to an alternate world. Level 4 of the Web * The Kingdom Of Caer Sidi: The portal opens to a thickly overgrown garden of drooping weeds and gnarled, rotting, mildewed trees that borders neatly manicured lawn...covered in a mixture of orderly copses and bright flowerbeds. The native Pharisees (a type of elf) cannot stand the touch of iron or steel. Silver is also a problem. So all armor, weapons, and necessary metal goods are made from copper, brass, bronze, or other alloys with a strength equal to steel. * The Frozen Lands: A world with temperatures well below freezing with a 30 mph wind. Without magical protection (such as the handful of forts along the 5 mile path) death from exposure will occur within 12 hours. * The Great Ocean: The portal opens on a 5 mile diameter island which is one of the few land areas on this world with a saffron yellow sky lit by a pale bright blue sun. * The Black Fen: A 100 mile radius desolate swamp, overgrown with rank grasses, shadowed by great cypress trees, and spotted with pools of muck with unwholesome greyish color to it is surrounded by a mountain range...that no one has gone past. The sky is blue. * The Labyrinth Of Arachne: Effectively a world size version of the Maze of the Minotaur only filled with Giant Spiders and captives Lolth has put in there to feed them. Whose who survive in this world will attempt to kill anything that might be a source of food or equipment. There is no known access to the surface...or even what the surface even is. *Maldev: A world with mountains that seem too tall and sharply pointed to be real. The last Dwarven kingdom of Maldev holds against the seemingly endless armies of Lolth. Outside this battleground there is a rugged wilderness in which food is hard to find (-5 to Survival) *Lolth's Prison: This 2000 yard diameter flat world has a black sky even though it has five small suns that shine overhead, ranging in color from red to white. *Cloud World: A world made up completely of clouds, fog and mists. It may be occupied by flying creatures, floating castles, etc. *Tundra: A treeless plain of permafrost soil. *Jungle: A sweltering, steamy world of thick towering vegetation and huge insects and reptiles. *Savanna: Endless, rolling plains of tall grasses—possibly on large planet. *Airless World: A hostile world devoid of breathable atmosphere. *Woodlands: A world dominated by thick, lofty trees, fast running streams and grassy meadows, populated by sylvan creatures. Ship Details * Powered by TL(6+x) steam engines * Seven decks Note At this time Prime Material Plane housed the universe and all of its parallelsWard, James M. with Robert J. Kuntz, edited by Lawrence Schick (1980) Deities and Demigods pg 128 References Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Setting Concepts Category:Cross Universe Travel